


Spun

by myadamantiumheart



Series: Sixth and Seville [3]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-15
Updated: 2012-10-15
Packaged: 2017-11-16 08:16:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/537392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myadamantiumheart/pseuds/myadamantiumheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason's method of discovery is not exactly... conventional. (A giftfic for MissjuliaMiriam)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spun

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MissjuliaMiriam](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissjuliaMiriam/gifts).



Tim had thought he was relatively mature before he started dating Jason- he was informed about sexual matters, about kinks, about social norms surrounding relationships and sex. He was entirely non judgemental about sexuality. He was an adult. He was-

He was being dragged into his boyfriend’s lap and he was currently the shade of a perfectly ripe tomato.

Jason’s fingers slid under the hem of his towel, the knot he’d tied it into after he’d gotten out of the shower, and Tim shoved at his forearms, sucking in his stomach to get away from Jason’s searching hands and squirming.

“Jason, I-”

“Just got out of the shower, yes, I  know,” Jason murmured, pulling him tight against the older man’s chest and slipping the knot, letting the towel fall open so that he could pin Tim’s arms to his own chest and stroke his other hand, calloused and gentle, along the line of Tim’s cock. “And now we’re gonna try somethin’, baby bird- you been busy these past weeks and I haven’t had the chance to get you naked in way too long.” He grinned against Tim’s shoulder, teeth raking his neck and his hips rolling smoothly up into Tim’s as he slid backwards on the bed, scooting them awkwardly up the mattress until he rested against the wall and his fingers were snagging at a scarf, two- until he was kissing Tim’s cheek, nipping at Tim’s earlobe, rubbing his thumb across the tip of his cock and laughing low and deep at Tim’s high, shocky whimper. Until he was slipping the scarves around Tim’s wrists and tying them to the bedframe, across his own body so he rested behind Tim, Tim in his lap, Tim’s arms spread across Jason’s body to the silky knots surrounding the metal slats.

“What are you doing-” Tim starts to ask, but Jason shushes him, slips a slick thumb across Tim’s lower lip and just presses it there until Tim relaxes into him once again. He pets at Tim’s throat, pets at his collarbone and slides his hand down Tim’s body, fingernails gently scratching at one damp thigh even as he begins to speak, lips brushing against Tim’s sensitive ears, just barely- just barely enough that Tim’s shivering and squirming before he really gets into what he’s brought Tim here for. (What he’s tied him up for.)

“I was looking through your dvds,” he starts, a laugh building up in his chest again, even as he curls his fingers loosely around Tim’s slowly hardening erection. “And I noticed a distinct lack of, well, shall we say- blue films. No pornos whatsoever. How am I supposed to figure out your kinks if you’ve got no porn? And I thought to myself, Jay, really, what kind of boyfriend would I be?” He smirked, dragging his tongue along the line of Tim’s jaw. “What kind of boyfriend would I be if I didn’t take it upon myself to do a little… research with you.” He chuckled, stroking, firming his grip- soaking up Tim’s small gasps and shuddering breaths.

“I could- have just t-told you,” Tim stutters, cheeks red, a flush spilling down his chest as he tries not to squirm up into Jason’s hold- it’s not working, but Jay doesn’t have the heart to tell him. He grabs the remote- he grabs the toys and the lube that he’s left here on the side- and he hits the power button. “You d-didn’t have to-”

“But I did,” Jason rasps, rolling his hips up against Tim slowly- his rhythm building as he fast forwards through the shitty dialogue and straight on to the good bits. “Besides, anything for an excuse to tie you up and thoroughly molest your pretty little body, baby.” Tim huffed, his head wobbling a little as he whimpered at a particularly rough stroke and Jason smirked, biting down on Tim’s shoulder and holding until he felt Tim’s head hit his collarbone with a small thud. Tim’s breath came fast- hot and humid against Jason’s throat and his legs are shaking, thighs spread by Jason’s own until he can watch them tremble as he slides one hand beneath Tim’s balls to slip, slick with lube, along Tim’s hole. Tim jerks- he shouts, muffled by Jason’s pulse point.

“Head up, pretty baby,” Jason murmurs, his smirk evident in his voice. “I want you to watch, sugar, I wanna know what kinks we’re gonna try out.” His head rolls, and Jason takes pity on him (a little bit), shifting until Tim’s head is pillowed against Jason’s, cheek to flushed, hot cheek as Tim and Jason watch the man on screen sitting in the middle of a big, pillowy bed, biting his lip and fucking himself with a dildo as another man sits at the foot and watches with hungry eyes, purring out commands and stroking himself slowly. Tim’s shoulders shudder when the watching man tells the other to come, tells him what he’s going to do- and Jason mentally checks off ‘dirty talk’ and ‘voyeurism’ in his little mental black book.

“Kinky, kinky, Timothy,” Jason rasps, his fingers slipping even as Tim’s eyes flutter shut- his fingers slipping in and fucking in and generally taking Tim’s breath away while the man on screen shudders and arches and comes all over his own abdomen. “You wanna be watched, huh? You want me to lay you out on the bed, naked and blushed all red, cherry red like you get, baby?” Tim’s cheek pressed harder to his own, jaw working, the man swallowing convulsively. His eyelashes are fluttering, brushing Jason’s temple- his ass is bruising Jason’s fingers, thighs trembling and breath gasping out in sweet little choked up exhales every time Jason thrusts in.

He takes that as confirmation and smirks his way through sliding a little bullet vibe into Tim. Tim scrapes- pushes, varnish scratching slightly with his scrabbling, but Jason’s already out from underneath him, tugging lightly on the cord of the vibe and laughing low in his throat at the way Tim bites his lip viciously every time Jason tugs. “I gotta put the next one in, sweetheart. There’s so much more to come.”  
-  
He slides back behind Tim before he turns the vibrator on, flicking at the switch and trying not to both laugh and come at the way Tim’s spine arches without his permission every time Jason switches to a new setting. Jason’s not really watching the porn anymore- it’s some ridiculous ‘catholic boy’s school’ type thing, and it’s not nearly as dirty as when he used to dress up in plaid for this one high-paying regular john, so he busies himself with sliding his fingers in next to the vibrator and watching every one of Tim’s high pitched keens make their way out his chest. At this point, the noise of Tim’s wrists tugging at the scarves is just background- Tim’s body, fever hot, is writhing between his thighs, hips bucking weakly and cheeks flushed, half-articulated words moaned out in turn with pleas for Jason to just fuck him already.   
  
And then the man on the tv screen pulls the lithe teenager over his lap and pins the bucking, lingerie clad boy down before slapping his ass hard enough to make the crack resound through Tim’s speaker system. And Tim jerks, curls his calves involuntarily inwards, curves upwards, and comes. He jerks and wails, he shakes and shudders and mouths at Jason’s jawline and moans weakly, whimpering when Jason flicks the vibrator off and tugs it out only to replace it with one size bigger.   
  
—  
That’s the first time he comes but it’s definitely not the last- Tim can’t feel his toes, but he can’t stop feeling the buzzing thrum in his ass, the fire that Jason keeps pushing up against his prostate, the rasp in his throat as he wails and moans and finally whimpers- the shuddery shivers of his spine every time Jason’s stubble burrs across his ear, all the words Jason won’t stop saying as the second- as the third- as the fourth and fifth tapes go in.   
—  
  
Jason’s compiled a list, now, running through it in his mind even as he unties the scarves and squeezes the last of the lube out to slick up his own cock, to spread Tim out on the bed that smells like sex and Tim and him and lubes and Tim’s arms curl softly around his shoulders. The bites on Tim’s throat are livid purple and red, blooming evidence of Jason’s teeth when Tim was curling in on himself with pleasure and losing his mind while Jason systematically went through all of his own kinks and matched them up to Tim’s. He rocks gently against the trembling, moaning man beneath him- “Lover, sweetheart, sugar, baby,” murmuring endearments even as he gasps against Tim’s shoulder, drowning in the smell of his sex-sweat.   
  
They fall asleep curled together, with Tim’s after-shower to-do list entirely forgotten, wiped away by dopamine.   
  
And two weeks later, Jason brings out a ball gag and pins Tim to the wall. “Aren’t you glad we did our research, baby?”


End file.
